


Comfort Me (I’m Crying Out to You)

by shanachie



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck misses Eddie so much, Eddie misses Buck, Emails, Heartache from missing someone, M/M, No Christopher this time, Phone Sex, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It's that day... and Buck wants nothing more than to be at home with Eddie. But he can't so he's comforted by letters and a very nice phone call.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Comfort Me (I’m Crying Out to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to get this story out. I... might have gotten a little distracted.
> 
> But I'll try harder next time it's my turn.

**9am EST; 6am Pacific Friday Morning**

Buck looked up when he heard a light tap on his door. “Morning, Maddie,” he said.

“Hey,” she responded softly. She padded across the room and crawled into bed with him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “What’re you reading?”

Buck tilted his phone so she could see words, but moved it again before she could read any of them. “A… uh… a letter from Eddie.” He ducked his head, the tips of his ears turning red. “He put one in my pocket before I left… and I answered it by email. We’ve been emailing back and forth.”

“Aww,” she cooed. “That’s so cute.” She patted the arm she was leaning against. “What do you want to do this morning?”

“What time do we have to be there?”

“You don’t remember? You made the arrangements.”

“Right. Hang on…” He pulled up the memo program in his phone. “One. Calling hours are from one-thirty to three. Funeral is at three. Then at some point we’ll have to have the internment.”

“We have to be there for that?”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “The internment won’t be for a few months, so I’ve already talked to them about not being able to take more time off. We do have to sign papers before we leave the funeral home today allowing them to intern without us.”

“All right. So what are you planning to do this morning?”

“I’m going to write a reply to Eddie. Or at least start it. Why don’t you FaceTime Chim and Evelyn? It’ll make you feel better.”

“It’s not even six-thirty back home,” Maddie reminded him.

“And you really don’t think your daughter and husband will be awake?”

“Point taken.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We need to leave by twelve-thirty.”

Buck waved distractedly as she left the room, his mind already composing the letter to Eddie.

_Eddie, my reason, my light,  
Your letter arrived at the perfect time. It was just what I needed to start this horrible day off. I’d much rather be getting ready to go look at venues with you tomorrow, than preparing for one of the worst days of my life. They say losing a parent is the hardest thing in the world next to losing your child. I can’t really speak on the first because I never felt I had a true parent or family until I joined the 118. For so many years, it was Maddie and I against the world. And when she left, I had nothing. I took care of myself, I tried to find connections, but until I joined the 118, until that day when I looked up and saw you, I was drifting._

_You told me after the tsunami that you failed Christopher. But, Eddie, my love, that boy thinks you hung the moon and the stars and decorated the world just for him. You may think you failed him, but he has never thought that. The way you two have welcomed me into your home, your lives, your hearts, I can never love you enough for that. And one of the things that I love most about you is how you love that little boy. He is your world and the fact that you let me stand beside you with him? That means the world to me._

_I love watching you two together. He makes us both better men. You have so many attributes that made me fall in love with you, but the moment that it clicked for me (the moment I knew we were going to be something), was the moment you showed me that picture of Chris while we were racing to the high rise. Your expression and your worry, told me all I needed to know about you. You were the dad I wanted to be, the dad I wish I’d had._

Buck lifted his head as Maddie poked hers into his room. “You need to shower, Evan,” she told him.

“Give me five minutes to finish this letter. It takes me less time anyway.”

She nodded and moved away as Buck turned his attention back to the tablet.

_Maddie just came in and told me I have to shower and get ready._

_I want you to know that you shouldn’t ever doubt my love. I said yes because there is no place I would rather be than by your side and in your life. I love you._

_Love,  
Your Evan_

After sending the letter, Buck got up and went to shower, beginning to get ready for one of the worst things he’d ever done.

**1pm EST; 10am Pacific Friday Afternoon**

Buck held tight to Maddie’s hand as people drifted in and out of the viewing room. They’d been given some private time before the calling hours, but neither of them had done more than glance at the two caskets. Buck had honestly just looked long enough to make sure it _was_ their parents and they _were_ dead, then he’d sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Maddie to finish. His sister was a kinder person than he was and took a few minutes paying her respects. Once the room had been opened to the public, the siblings had drifted off to the side. Maddie took point on accepting people’s condolences as Buck watched.

He was startled out of his zone when he heard his name… not his nickname… his real name that only two people in the world had the right to call him. His eyes focused on the person, a small smile growing on his face when he recognized her. “Olivia?” he asked. “Olivia Butler?” He couldn’t believe he was face to face with the one girl who’d been friends with him in high school.

She waved her left hand at him. “It’s Olivia Henton now actually.” She stepped towards him, offering a hug. “I’m so sorry about your parents.”

“I. Thanks,” he said. “So. How have you been? Married? Any kids?”

“Two girls,” she answered. “Six and three.”

“Hey, that’s great,” he told her.

“What about you? Married? Kids?”

“Um, not yet. Engaged though. And, yeah, a son. He just turned ten.”

Her eyes widened. “So you…”

“Oh, no. He’s my fiance’s son from his first marriage.” He smiled as he thought of Christopher. “But he’s mine in everything but name. I love that kid.”

“Well, congratulations. Are you staying in town for a few days?”

“Another couple of weeks. Maddie,” he indicated his sister, “and I need to clean out the house. That sort of thing.”

“Let’s get together?” she offered. “If you want. I own the little boutique just a couple doors down. Stop in and we can have lunch or something.”

Buck nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

“All right, I’ll see you soon.” She offered her condolences again, then slipped out of the room.

“Should I tell Eddie about your friend?” Maddie teased when they had a moment alone.

Buck chuckled softly. “You can. Or I will. Nothing to hide with her; I was never her type.”

Maddie looked like she wanted to question him more, but her attention was pulled aside by someone else coming up to talk to them. Buck set the meeting aside, knowing Maddie would ask him about it later.

**4pm EST; 1pm Pacific Friday Afternoon**

Buck loosened his tie as they entered the hotel room. As he unthreaded it, he dug his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna give Eddie a call.”

“Sounds good. Howie’s on shift so I’m gonna go hunt up places for us to have dinner. I’ll… take my time.”

Buck grinned, dialing the phone and waiting for Eddie to pick up. “Hi, Babe,” he said softly when the other man answered.

“ _Hey_.” Eddie’s voice from the other side of the country was just as soft. “ _Is it over?_ ”

Buck ran a hand over his head as he moved towards the bedroom. “Yeah. Well, the worst part of it? Yeah, that’s over.” He untucked his shirt, undoing the buttons one handed. “What are you doing?”

“ _Right now? I’m wondering how I filled my days off when Christopher was at school_.”

Buck hummed. “Well, I can think of errands. And cleaning.” His eyes widened even though he knew Eddie couldn’t see him. “And I do believe some time in bed with someone.” He wiggled out of his shirt. “Are you bored?”

“ _Isn’t Maddie there with you? And I didn’t say I was bored_ ,” Eddie protested.

“Maddie…” Buck grinned as he realized what his sister had done. “Maddie left so I could talk to you.”

“ _Well, that was nice of her to give you some privacy_.”

“Ed-die…” Buck sat down on the hotel bed, remembering how empty it felt as he slept the last two nights. “I’m pretty sure she left us alone because she figured we’d have sex.”

“ _But you’re all the way across the country_.” Buck swore that his other half sounded more like an overly-tired Christopher than the strong firefighter he knew and loved.

“Well, sweetheart… I’m pretty sure I can still _do_ something… Go to our room.”

There was grumbling from the other end of the phone line, but eventually Eddie said, “ _Fine. I’m sitting on our bed_.”

“Jeans or sweatpants?” Buck asked as he settled himself on his bed. He kicked his shoes off as he waited for Eddie to answer.

“ _Jeans. Why_?”

“I still have my slacks on from the funeral,” Buck replied conversationally.

“ _The black ones_?”

“Mmhmm. The ones you like so much. The ones I wore on our first date.”

Buck smiled as Eddie’s groan echoed across the distance. “ _Why would you say that to me_?” he whined.

“Because I want that picture in your head when I take you apart,” Buck admitted. “I’m laying here in this very cold, empty bed with my shirt off and barefoot… in those slacks you like so much.”

“ _What are you doing, Buck_?” Eddie asked.

“I might not be able to touch you, but… Lay down on the bed, love. Because I know you and you’re still sitting on the edge of the bed.” While he waited for a response, Buck undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops, tossing it on the floor. “Get your shirt off, Eddie. Get comfortable.”

“ _How did you get all those girls to fall at your feet, Buckley_?” Eddie asked. There was rustling on the other end of the phone so Buck hoped Eddie was following his instructions. “ _Cuz that was not romantic at all_.”

“First off. It was girls _and_ guys. Second off. I’m just getting you comfortable.”

“ _Bragging about your conquests is not gonna make me easy_.”

“Oh, but it was one of my conquests who taught me that thing that you like so much when I’m sucking you off.” Before Eddie could respond, Buck continued, “If I was home with you? God, Eddie, I don’t know if I’d want you on top of me, all that gorgeous muscle pushing me down, surrounding me. Or if I want to lay down next to you so I can reach all that beautiful skin.”

“ _I wish you were here touching me_ ,” Eddie admitted.

“Then touch yourself,” Buck urged. “Close your eyes and run your hand down those beautiful muscles. If I was there, I’d press my fingers into those muscles and watch them twitch as I touched. I’d follow it with my mouth. Did the bruises fade, love? Can you still see my mark on your skin?”

“ _They’re fading_ ,” Eddie said. “ _When you get home? After a couple of days, we’re going to send Christopher to Hen and Karen’s for the night and spend the day and night in bed_.”

Buck groaned. “That sounds perfect, babe. I wanna take my time with you. What I wouldn’t do to get my hands on you.”

“ _Touch yourself_ ,” Eddie’s voice dipped into a lower register. “ _Press your fingers against where I left my mark_.”

Buck’s fingers quickly found one of the bruises Eddie had left on his skin. He moaned as his fingers pressed in, his hips hitching up. His pants were getting tight, but he resisted undoing them for the moment. “I wanna take my time with you,” he said. “Get my hands and my mouth on you. Suck you down and take you right to the edge. Then push inside you and fuck you until you can’t remember anything, but my name and how good you feel.”

Eddie groaned. “ _God, Buck, why? We’ve still got another three weeks_.”

“Because the things just your voice does to me.” Buck almost ripped his pants in his hurry to get them open. “Touch yourself, babe. I wanna hear what I’m doing to you.” Buck wrapped his hand around himself and he heard Eddie groan. “I wanna lose myself in you for just a minute.”

Buck moaned as he stroked himself. “ _Evan_ ,” Eddie’s voice echoed in his ear.

His name on Eddie’s tongue never failed to do him in. His hand sped up as he said, “Talk to me, Eddie. Are you close?”

“ _Evan, baby, wish I could feel you. I want you to touch me_.”

“So close,” Buck replied. “Come on, love, come for me.” He was close, could already feel his muscles tightening.

“ _God, Evan_ ,” Eddie moaned over the phone.

Buck’s whole body tightened up as he came, panting heavily for a moment before sprawling out even more on the bed. From the other end of the phone came ragged breathing that was very familiar to him. “I love you,” he whispered.

“ _I love you, too, sweetheart. I miss you_.”

“Your letter this morning,” Buck told him. “I want that. I want all of that with you.”

“ _I know. I do, too_.” Eddie groaned. “ _And now I need a shower before I go pick-up Christopher_.”

“Mmmm, wet and soapy Eddie,” Buck said with a grin and then grimaced at the mess on his stomach. “Yeah, I should probably shower too before…”

“Buck?” Maddie called. “I think I found a place! I’m coming in.”

“No!” Buck yelped. “Just. Give me a minute!”

Eddie’s laugh was clear from the other end. “ _Go, Buck. I’ll talk to you soon_.”

“Give Chris a hug for me. Love ya.” Buck hung up quickly and called to Maddie, “I’m gonna take a quick shower. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Maddie’s confused voice came from the other side of the door. “Why do you need a shower after a phone call?!”

Buck was in and out of the shower in under ten minutes, dressing quickly in jeans and Eddie’s sweatshirt when he was finished. He opened the door to the main living area, asking, “What did you find?”

“There’s this really cute Italian place up the street. It smelled _amazing_ when I walked by. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Buck put his arm around Maddie’s shoulders as he guided her out of the room. “And I’ll tell you all about Olivia.”

“I would love to hear about Olivia. But first, how was your phone call with Eddie?”

“My phone call was fabulous.” Buck grinned. “Exactly what I needed.”

Maddie’s eyes widened. “Buck! Ew, I did not need that.”

“You asked.” He said, dancing out of the way of her hand.

She froze for a minute, then laughed. “Keep your sex life to yourself.”

“Then don’t ask about it.”

Maddie shook her head as the two of them started down the street to the restaurant. Spending time with her brother made all the difference in the world.


End file.
